


Anomaly

by lalimay



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexual Character, EXID Hani Cameo, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Moon Byulyi is a Tough Cutie, My First Fanfic, Oh My Girl YooA cameo, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, depends on how you see it - Freeform, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalimay/pseuds/lalimay
Summary: In which Moonbyul is straight but can never seem to attract men and Jin never stop feeling amused at her situation.





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic ever and please forgive my grammar, English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy it! And oh, for reference, Moonbyul and Jin are both 25 in this fic :D

“I don’t understand, what did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong? Am I broken or something?” Moonbyul sighed, hands stirring the mango juice in front of her while looking down onto the table.

“Nothing, Byul, don’t be dramatic. Anyone can see that you’re perfect, it’s just your pheromones attracted women more than men.” Jin said nonchalantly as he bites into his pancake.

The woman flit her eyes. “Huh, what do you know about pheromones, Mr. Flight Attendant?”

“As you know, I’m no scientist, don’t take my word as it is. You know my sex knowledge is only from short brief sex-ed classes of my flight attendant training, which the only good things from them were free condoms. So blame those blasphemies, I guess.” He replied jokingly, now sipping his ice tea. “As I said, nothing is wrong with you, you’re perfect.”

“Now that you said it the second time, why does it sound so greasy?”

Jin chuckled. “Said the Grease Queen of South Korea, put some yogurt on it, and you’ll be a Greek Queen.” He ended with a hearty guffaw. “Get it? Greek Queen? Grease and Greece?”

Moonbyul frowned, but then she smiled because even though Jin’s dad jokes were so bad, at least his laugh was worth smiling for. “Goodness, Jin, I sometimes forgot how much your joke sucks, that doesn’t even make sense.” She replied.

“But you smiled anyway.”

“That’s because I’m nice, be thankful that I’m nice to you when I can.” Moonbyul bluffed humorously. “Also, that grease apparently only worked with women…I need to tone it down.” Another sigh escape from Moonbyul’s lips.

Jin put down his ice tea and wiped his mouth with a tissue. “I don’t understand why you’re fussing over this, Byul. You’re a smart, independent woman. You do well on your own so far, do you even need a man? Moreover like, right now? Are you that lonely? I mean, you don’t have to actively search for him…who knows, you might find him in the least expected moments along the way.”

“I know that, it’s just…whenever I’m rejected by men that I’m interested in, I have these questions clouding my head; why does everyone assume that I’m a lesbian when they see or hear about my job as a detective? I still wear dresses and skirts. I also tried my best to appear very feminine without much skin exposure...”

“Well, people in general like to put labels on anything, whether they realize it or not. Also, lesbians who like to wear dresses exist, you know, so clothing or skin exposure as a signage of one’s sexuality is invalid.”

“You're right, sorry about that, but it's just…it frustrates me.” She stirred her mango juice again. “So far, why only women find me attractive and have the guts to ask me out? No men…that makes me wonder if a man, just one man at least, find me attractive…they always said I’m nice and so on, but never once I heard them saying they find me pretty, desirable or something…” she said as she hanged her head lower. “I also have these thoughts; it would be nice if I’m a lesbian. I bet I don’t have to reject all the nice girls that confessed to me, and I’m sure I’d be attracted and love at least one of them dearly. It’s hard to see their disappointed faces when I told them I’m straight…”

“But you’ve been rejected many times too, no?”

“Yeah…but I have learned to cope with it. First time rejection is indeed the hardest, but it gets easier. Those girls…many of them confessed for the first time to me and you know how we are, South Korea is still unkind to homosexual people. It must take a lot of their strength to just admit to themselves that they’re lesbian, let alone confess to someone. It’s just heart breaking to see…I hope they find happiness with the right person. ”

Moonbyul finally took a sip of her juice while sighing again as she finished half of the glass. Jin slowly crossed his arms and tilted his head. Moonbyul was indeed a nice girl, too nice for her own good, even, even though she’s not a pushover in her job. He remembered when she finally gave in to have a few dates with Hani, a stewardess from his flight crew since Hani kept asking him for Moonbyul’s contact. Moonbyul was in the state of searching herself at that time, so just to confirm her sexuality, she was willing to give it a try after Hani pestered her. Now both of them remained good friends, although whenever they meet, Hani never failed to tell Moonbyul to call her if she decided to swerve lane.

“Everything good? Do you guys want to order some more?” A cute waitress with doll features suddenly appeared beside them, holding the menu tight in front of her skirt, hands on top of each other. That’s a ‘nervous’ body language, Jin thought. He looked up and saw the waitress’s eyes subtly undressing Moonbyul. Oh…another one of her female harem victim, huh?

Moonbyul flashed her moon-shaped smiley eyes. “We’re good, thank you for asking though…” she took a peek at the waitress’s name tag,“YooA-ssi. We’ll call you if we want to order some more.”

The waitress got giddy when Moonbyul mentioned her name. In a bit, she pulled out five discount coupons and put it on the table. “I’ve never seen you around so I figured this is your first visit. We gave first time customer coupons, it’s our service. You should come by with your boyfriend again some time to redeem these coupons!” she cheerily chirped as she pointed to Jin, but her eyes still glued to Moonbyul.

Moonbyul waved her hand. “Oh no, no, he’s not my boyfriend, but thank you for the coupons, this is so sweet!”

YooA comically blinked. “Oh, he’s not? My…I’m really sorry!” Jin mentally snorted since he’s pretty sure she’s celebrating inside.

“Ah, it’s okay.” Moonbyul giggled as she waved her hand once again, then they fell into an awkward pause.

“…alrighty then, I’ll leave you two alone, if you need anything, just call me and I’ll come running to you.” YooA finally broke the silence.

“Got it. Again, thanks!” Moonbyul beamed while making a salute gesture at her. The waitress made a subtle flirtatious wink at Moonbyul and proceeded to walk back to her counter. “What a nice girl.” She turned and stirred her mango juice again while still smiling.

Jin watched Moonbyul in amusement. He could see why girls were falling for her, this woman’s body language and aura just screams “cool gentleman”. As she sipped her mango juice, he find it really endearing to have her here talking with him and she just let her guard down, be vulnerable and spill her worries to him.

Noticing her friend’s eyes on her, Moonbyul chuckled. “What?”

Jin shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“I recognize that look; it means you have something to say. But it’s okay if you don’t want to share with me, I’m not forcing you or anything.”

Damn, she’s using that guilt tripping thing that detectives used in interrogating their suspects, Jin thought. But she knew him so well.

Jin straightened himself as he put his hands on the table. “Tell you what. You once told me that you want to get married at 35 years old, right? What if we make a pact?”

“Pact?”

“Yes, a pact. If you haven’t found a man by 35, I’ll marry you.”

Moonbyul choked. “J-Jin! The fuck is wrong with you!?” she cried and coughed up at the same time while hitting on her chest with her palm. “I’m sorry for cussing, but if you’re joking, that’s not funny.”

The man remained unbothered. “Do I look like I’m joking?”

A long moment of silence formed between them. Moonbyul’s head was spinning as she stared carefully at Jin’s poker face. To be honest, this was one the rare times that she couldn’t read him at all.

“Jin. Not funny.” She firmly stated once again, making her point.

Jin only tilted his head, his expression remained the same.

“Never, EVER, joke about marriage. You know how I feel about it, and I know yours. We don’t match at all. Besides, you don’t love me.”

“Does that mean you love me?” His poker face finally broke with a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “And who says I don’t love you?”

“JIN.” Moonbyul strongly spoke. “You said you’re asexual, you don’t love me like that.”

“Being asexual doesn’t mean I can’t feel romantic feelings, you know? I just don’t experience sexual attraction.” Jin saw Moonbyul was about to cut him, so he put his hand up to stop her. “Let me finish. I know you’re going to say that you want kids. God, I don’t know how many times I saw you gushing and playing with the children at Incheon airport child care center before you went to investigate the drug smuggling case with your team, and I’ve overheard you talking to the child care lady about how you really want kids when you get married. I certainly can give children to you. According to my latest medical checkup, I’m a perfectly healthy man with a perfectly healthy reproduction system.”

He saw her face getting red at the mention of ‘kids’ and ‘reproduction system’ and she was about to speak again, so he hurriedly continued. “Before you speak, yes I stated that I don’t experience sexual attraction, but that doesn’t mean I cannot have sex. I still can feel arousal with the right stimuli, so I most certainly can have sex.”

Moonbyul gulped. They fell into another moment of pause. “Jin…are you sure about that? I mean, this is marriage we’re talking about, not dating. If I really do not have anyone by the time I’m 35, do you really want to sacrifice your lifestyle for me? I mean, living with ME, for the rest of YOUR life? I don’t like clubs and alcohol drinks, you do. I like my noodles spicy, you don’t. You‘re not fond of dancing, I do.”

Jin looked at her intensely. “After all you’ve done for me, I’d even die for you.”

“JIN!”

“I’m serious, Byul. Don’t you remember high school? You’re the only one who cared to help me when I was in deep depression and suicidal because my family disowned me, roughly speaking, for wanting to become a flight attendant, since they thought working in service field were just for lowly peasants, it didn’t live up to Dr. Kim’s heritage line. You also were the only one who believed me when that bitch spread rumors about me having STDs and practically turned everyone against me just because I broke up with her when I realized that I don’t have feelings for her. And I’ll never forget the words you say when I kinda sorta came out to you that I’m asexual: ‘I don’t know much about this asexual thing, but whatever you are and whatever happens, I got your back.’. You accept me for who I am and I stop caring for everyone else’s judgment, except yours. Whether you realize it or not, you’re the biggest reason that I’m still here.”

Jin took a break to sip his drink. “Also you were making yourself sound impossible to live with. Sure, we have differences, but we have many things in common too. That’s why we’re still friends, right? Besides, your parents love me, there won’t be some K-Drama clichés where I have to prove myself to get accepted to your family and personally I don’t want to die alone either, so it’s a win-win situation. I’m sure living with you wouldn’t be so bad at all. And remember, I already love you.”

Moonbyul turned beet red and looked down on her drink, fingers fidgeting together under the table as her mind jumbling out thoughts here and there.

“Byul-ah.” Jin called.

She looked up to see him sending his infamous flying kiss to her. Moonbyul finally cracked a smile. “Goodness, Jin…I can never be angry at you.” she giggled, now putting her elbow on the table. “But okay, for now, I’ll take it. Everything can happen in ten years, doesn’t mean this pact will certainly happen.”

“That’s my girl!” the man snapped his fingers. “Now let me pay for this meal since you’ve accepted the pact.” He said as he stood up from his seat.

Moonbyul also stood up, another giggle escaped from her lips. “Okay, but next time I’ll pay. Remember that.”

“Of course. After you, my prince.” Jin spread his one arm wide, Broadway style.

“Thank you, princess.” She played along as they made her way into the cashier.

-oOo-

“Jin, you want some of the coupons? I think I’m just going to keep a few, even though the food and service are great, I don’t think I’d go there often since it’s too far from my home and my precinct.”

“Sure.”

Moonbyul handed him three coupons. Jin took a close look and saw the cute waitress’s phone number written on them. Freaking called it, he knew the coupons weren’t given out purely out of service.

-oOo-

Nine years later, Jin stayed single, and Moonbyul has gone through one failed relationship, but now finally got engaged to her second man she’s dating, a fairly successful and nice business man. Jin was genuinely happy for her and got excited when she told him that they planned to get married the next year, two weeks before she turned 35.

Two weeks before their wedding, Moonbyul found out that her fiancée has been cheating on her for six months with a younger woman. Thus, she called off the wedding, told him to get out of their house and never come back. Feeling heart broken, she didn’t come out from her room for a week straight. Hearing this, Jin personally flied to her home, dragged her out of the house and visit many places in a day; the sea, the mountain, or an amusement park, whatever to make her smile again.

Moonbyul slightly felt better when they came to the amusement park and played ‘shoot-to-get-the-prizes’ to her heart’s content to the point she practically destroyed the whole booth. Jin smiled at her carrying a bunch of Pokemon dolls on her own after the booth attendant begrudgingly gave them all to her.

They decided to sit down, and Jin went to get an ice cream for both of them.

“Thank you, Jin. I’m really grateful that you dragged my ass out of the damn house before my negative thoughts consumed me in its entirety.” Moonbyul said as she bit into her ice cream while hugging several dolls she won.

“You did the same for me years ago, and I’m sure you’d do it again if I were in the same state.”

Moonbyul didn’t answer, instead she just smiled at him, a blush slowly crept on her cheeks.

“You might not want to answer this, but I must ask, have you cancelled your wedding stuff?” Jin treaded carefully.

“Oh goodness, I totally forgot about that!”

“Good. Don’t cancel them. I don’t fly here just to cheer you up, but also to keep our pact.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the rushed endings, I was planning to end it at the diner, but then I got ideas to continue some things. I'm trying to keep it simple so it doesn't dragged out too much.
> 
> Also, I've been reading a lot about asexuality these days, if anyone is also interested in reading futher, I got my sources from here:
> 
> http://www.asexualityarchive.com/  
> http://www.asexualawarenessweek.com/101.html
> 
> Feedbacks are highly welcomed!


End file.
